The Way Things Are
by authorgirl13
Summary: This is before the movie. Who did the humans kill in Diego's pack, and how did it affect him?Find out.Rated K for character death.
1. Ch1 A Tough Loss

_The Way Things Are_

_By: Heather Beery_

This is a prequel about Diego's past. Ever wonder why he hates humans at the beginning of Ice Age so much? Find out here. I'll try to update a longer chapter soon! J

_Chapter 1_

_A Life Lost_

"Diego, look, it's Soto", Zeke, one of the young cub's friends exclaimed. The two rushed over to Soto, a slightly older looking cub. "Diego, hey, slow down", Zeke exclaimed, trying to keep up with him as they raced up to Soto.

"Soto, where's my papa", Diego asked urgently. Soto hung his head in sympathy and said;

"Come with me Diego, there's something you have to see." Diego motioned for Zeke to stay there as he followed Soto. About five minutes later Soto stopped at a ledge. Diego came to see Soto hanging his head sadly, just in front of Diego's father; Akarin, who was on the ground. Diego held back tears when he saw Akarin had a spear in his side. His left side was stained red with blood. Diego approached his father cautiously and whispered;

"Papa, Papa?" Then he noticed that Akarin was barely breathing. The saber turned weakly to his son and whispered hoarsely;

"Diego, my son, I love you very much, but I must leave you know, remember to be strong and let your instincts and your heart guide you, goodbye Diego……." The cub nudged his father and whispered;

"Papa, don't go, please don't go Papa….." He buried his face in Akarin's fur for comfort. Then he lifted his head and saw the spear. He glared at it as his body filled with rage and fury. "Humans did this, they'll pay for killing my father, I swear they'll pay." Soto came over to him and put a comforting paw on his shoulder.

"It's all right Diego, don't worry, we'll get those humans for this", Soto assured him. Diego turned to Soto and said, walking away;

"Come on, let's go tell the pack." Diego took one last look at his father lying lifeless on the ground. He silently said, "Goodbye Papa, I'll miss you." And with that he and Soto walked off.

_To Be Continued……………_


	2. Ch2 Kino

**_Chapter 2_**

_**Kino**_

_Ten Years Later….._

"Ha ha, can't catch me Papa", Diego's daughter, Kino, exclaimed. They were playing tag on the glacier.

"Oh yeah, then watch this", Diego replied as he caught Kino in his mouth by the scruff of her neck and hoisting her up on his back. She giggled happily as Diego walked over to the pack.

"No fair, you cheated", Kino said, getting down.

Diego smiled and asked, "Oh, how so?"

"Cause you're taller that's how so", she responded.

"Well, technically, father's are supposed to be taller than daughters, so I think I've got an excuse." He chuckled as Kino raced around him playfully, wanting to restart their game. "You never give up, do ya squirt", Diego asked.

"Why do you think I should", Kino asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

He laughed and said, "Okay squirt you win, this time anyway." Diego carried her on his back to his mate, Nilo. She started to play with Kino, so Diego started surveying the area. Then he spotted Soto looking down on him from a cliff. He motioned for Diego to come up and he obeyed. Once he had joined Soto, the leader turned to the position Diego's family was in.

He focused his attention on Kino and said, "Oh Diego, look at that cute innocent face. Won't it be nice to train your daughter to be a skilled huntress?" Diego nodded to Soto. "Of all the cubs in the pack, young Kino is the most spirited. I can't wait to tell her she'll rule the pack someday", Soto continued. Diego looked shocked at his proposal.

"My daughter, leader of the pack? She's a little young to learn yet Soto."

"Oh Diego, you're never to young to lead the pack, remember when I was told by Akarin that I would lead someday, and here I am. And I was no younger than Kino is now."

Diego nodded hesitantly and said, "Yeah, I guess your right Soto, I'll tell her tomorrow." Soto smiled and dismissed Diego.

As Diego walked down, Zeke, who was close by asked, "Did Soto say we're gonna maul something, huh, huh, did he, did he Diego!"

"No Zeke, maybe tomorrow", Diego stated calmly, as this was normal behavior of his friend. Zeke frowned and walked off.

Ch.3 coming soon! Reviews are welcome!


	3. Ch3 Humans Attack!

_Chapter 3_

_Humans Attack!_

The next day it was time for the leadership ceremony, in which Kino would find out she was going to lead the pack someday. Diego was positioned in front of Kino and announced to her, "My daughter, for a while now we've been knowingly watch your leadership skills grow day by day, now is the time to tell you, you…." But Diego was interrupted by a roar from the look out. Hunters! Nilo gasped and grabbed her daughter by the scruff of her neck, heading for safety. Four or five hunters ran over the top of the glacier with their dogs and spears. Diego looked around to see if Nilo and Kino had made it to safety. They were almost to the cave but a hunter blocked their path, a spear raised above his head, about to strike at the two. Diego roared furiously and pounced on the hunter, giving his family a chance to run. Diego fought for a while, then he was pushed aside. His family gasped as they rushed to his side. Soto and the other males tried to defend their pack, but there were too many hunters.

"Papa, get up! Papa", Kino said, trying to lift Diego off the ground. Nilo pushed her daughter away though.

"Kino, quick, run to the cave", her mother exclaimed. Kino started running but a hunter grabbed her by the scruff of the cub's neck. He laughed jubilantly as nilo tried to reach her baby. Diego got up and saw the hunter taunting his wife and daughter. He roared angrily but the hunter had struck a hard blow with his spear to them both. Diego stopped abruptly and glanced at the two sabers on the ground. The hunters saw their chance and ran with their dogs trailing behind.

**_The next chapter is kinda sad, so heads up if you cry easily. No offense to people who do. Reviews are once again welcome!_**


	4. Ch4 A Past Wound Reopened

**_Chapter 4_**

_**A Past Wound Reopened**_

"No, please no", Diego thought urgently as he stared at Nilo and Kino sadly. They had several wounds and Nilo's muzzle was sprinkled with blood. He remembered when he lost his father the same way. The rest of the pack watched silently as Diego approached his family. He nudged Nilo gently as the female stirred slightly. Her chest was heaving up and down and she was losing more and more energy every minute.

"Diego, I'm not going to live much longer, save our daughter. She has a chance to live, I love you and Kino so much….." She drifted away slowly but suddenly as Diego nuzzled her gently.

He smiled sadly and whispered, "Don't worry Nilo, I'll get her to safety. I promise, I love you too…" Soto approached cautiously but firmly.

"Diego, I'm sorry for your loss, but we have to get the pack out of here….Grab Kino and let's go." Diego nodded and sadly looked at his fallen wife as he gently picked up his daughter. Kino stirred weakly and saw Diego was carrying her by the scruff of her neck.

"Pa-Papa, where's Momma?"

Diego hushed her gently and whispered, "I'll explain it later, we have to find somewhere to stay for the night. Soto's looking around." Kino was confused, but she didn't argue with her father.

Suddnely they heard Soto say, "I've found something, it's a cave not to far from here, we should be able to make it there by morning. Move out!"

Diego couldn't carry Kino by the scruff any more so he asked, "He squirt, need a lift?" She nodded weakly as Diego gently put Kino on his back.

**_There's only two more chapters left, so reviews are welcome still. Sorry that it's sad though._**


	5. Ch5 Explinations

**_Chapter 5_**

_**Explinations**_

The next morning the hunters from earlier were looking for the saber pack, wanting Kino's skin for their baby's warmth and protection. They were willing to follow the pack and do just that. The main hunter pointed North, which was where the cave was. Meanwhile in the cave, Diego was trying to make Kino feel better, which was easier said than done. He had told her about Nilo's death about an hour earlier and the cub had been sobbing quietly ever since.

"Ssh, it's okay Kino, I'm here", Diego whispered soothingly.

"How could those humans do such an awful thing", Kino asked, sobbing. Diego was about to answer but Soto stepped in.

"Why Kino, it's what they do, they use our bodies for warmth and food. This is exactly how they took your grandpa." Kino looked confused. Diego had never told her about his father's death, because he didn't want her to take it that hard. Soto smirked slightly and said, "Go on Diego, tell her." Diego sighed and retold the painful story the best that he could. When he was done, tears welled up in his daughter's eyes, but soon they were full of fire.

"Humans did this! The must be evil, killing my mama and grandpa!"

Soto nodded and said, "Of course Kino, that's why they're our enemies."

Diego cut in and asked, "Uh, could you leave us alone for a minute Soto?" He nodded and left, patrolling the area for hunters. "Kino, your mother and grandfather were killed by humans, that's true. But it doesn't mean they are all evil, for example, the young ones. They're just raised to hunt that way."

"Oh, I understand now", Kino replied after a moment. Diego smiled.

"Good, now come on, it's breakfast time", Diego said, going outside with Kino trailing behind. They saw some fresh meat layed out a few feet away. Diego eyed it suspiciously but Kino was delighted. She raced over to it and wondered, "I wonder who caught this one? It's huge!" Finally, Diego realized and knew it was a trap. His eyes widened as Kino started munching on it.

"Kino, stop! Get away, it's a trap!" She lifted her head and tried to escape but it was too late. A net in the tree above her caught Kino in mid-air!

_**Ch. 6 Coming Soon!**_


End file.
